Estaba sola
by DairaB
Summary: Maka estaba acostumbrada a quedar sola, Papá "trabajaba" y mamá "viajaba". Era una niña responsable, no por nada a sus 6 años ya podía hacer sola su tarea y manejar algunas cosas de la casa, pero no dejaba de ser solo una niña sola en casa...


Maka era una niña responsable, no por nada a sus 6 años ya podía hacer sola su tarea y manejar algunas cosas de la casa, como la cocina, el teléfono... en otras palabras ella solita era autosuficiente para casi todo. Ese no era un día diferente. Papá se iba, según él dice, a trabajar, según ella….

Bueno, al menos nunca falto el pan.

\- _Entonces, ¿recuerdas las reglas de estar sola casa?_

 _-_ _…_

 _-_ _Makitaaaaa_ -dijo el en un llanto, quizás demasiado fingido- _respóndele a papi !_

 _-_ _Nunca le abras a nadie, si algo pasa_ –ella levanto su manita y señalo- _llama a la policía._

¿Dónde estaba mamá? Seguro conociendo el mundo, viajando por lugares exóticos y maravillosos. Porque de estar cerca ella estaría en casa ¿verdad? Su mamá jamás la dejaría sola a cargo de su padre, así que la simple explicación es que después del divorcio se fue de viaje alrededor del mundo, de ese modo, cuando el viaje terminara, obviamente volvería por ella ¿cierto?

Papá se fue. Ella quedo sola. Como siempre.

Con las horas llego la tarde, y con los pasitos que resonaban por la sala vacía ella termino de guardar sus juguetes. Juguetes que papá desordeno. Siendo que ella mil veces le dijo que su billetera debía estar en un cajón. ¿Cómo estaría mamá en este momento? Seguramente en un gran crucero, conociendo las mejores playas, a las que de seguro algún día la llevaría. ¿Cuándo volvería? No lo sabía, pero es por ello que guardaba celosamente en secreto una pequeña valija en el armario para estar lista cuando el momento llegara. Después de todo era una niña responsable.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había hecho de noche, papá aun no llegaba pero de seguro no tardaría. Vendría como siempre gritando cosas embarazosas sobre cuanto la quería y ella estaría allí sentada esperándolo, para tratarlo con indiferencia, pero eso seguro sería mucho mejor que el silencio que rondaba en este momento por la casa. Las sombras se dispersaban cada vez mas por su hogar, debía de encender las luces pronto de otra manera…

Un estruendo rompió el absoluto silencio que reinaba hacia solo instantes. Ella volteo su cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido ¿Papá habría llegado? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Se habría golpeado? Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba pegando su infaltable y empalagoso grito con el cual siempre declaraba su llegada a casa? Con prisa, pero con cautela se dirigió hacia la entrada de su casa y asomo su cabecita por la pared que marcaba la entrada a la sala. Aquello en la puerta no era su papá. Tenía un cuerpo mucho más alto y robusto, y su cabeza… ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Tenia una forma muy extraña ¿Quien era? El miedo que le causaba la deformidad de aquel rostro no le permitió diferencial la piel del látex. Porque tenía miedo. Mucho. ¿Cuánto más tardaría papá? Con sus pequeños pasitos corrió a esconderse, al armario, junto a la preciosa valija que guardaba para irse con su madre. Porque eso quería. Que milagrosamente llegase su madre a ahuyentar aquel monstruo.

Logro su cometido, llego hasta aquel lugar sin que el monstruo se percatase de su presencia. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos, sentía como una especie de sudor frío empezaba a recorrerla y aunque quisiera permanecer completamente inmóvil era incapaz de controlar los ligeros espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Inconscientemente apretaba cada vez más su valijita contra su pecho. Ya ni siquiera deseaba que fuese su madre, solo que llegase alguien, su padre, quien fuera. Ayuda. Entonces lo recordó, susurró para sus adentros las palabras antes dichas por ella misma esa mañana.

 _-_ _Nunca le abras a nadie, si algo pasa… llama a la policía._

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba el teléfono? En la sala, en medio una mesita, junto a un florero, pero más importante que nada, cerca del monstruo.

Ella era valiente, eso le decía su papá, pero ¿Cómo creerle en este momento en el que se encontraba paralizada?, aquel momento en el que se hallaba al borde del llanto y en el que un nudo en el estómago era lo único capaz de distraer sus pensamientos. Era un mentiroso, ella no era valiente, sin embargo, necesitaba llegar a ese teléfono. Su cabeza dio la orden a sus piernitas, mas estas no se encontraban en la labor de obedecer. ¿Por qué nada podía salirle bien en ese momento?  
Más por frustración que por coraje logro levantarse. Las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas, mas ella conservaba aun estoicamente su silencio.

Su corazón latía mas rápido con cada paso que se acercaba a la sala, sus pasos eran rápidos pero cortos, ya que no creía aguantar demasiado si separaba mucho sus piernas, aquella horrible sensación parecida a querer ir al baño aumentaba junto a su tensión. Su cabecita giraba continuamente ciento ochenta grados y cada mínimo sonido que realizaba sonaba como un trueno. En lo que le pareció una eternidad logro tener aquel preciado teléfono entre sus manos, causando que una agradable sensación invadiera su pecho, como si aquel aparato fuese capaz de darle un abrazo, un consuelo, mas esta se esfumo en el segundo que al desconectarse de su base retumbo en sus oídos aquel pequeño *bipibop* telefónico que tantas risas le había sacado en las tardes que pasaba junto a su padre. Oyó un estruendo a sus espaldas, sintió como se congelaba y las ganas de hipar debido al llanto aumentaban. Sentía como si aquel ruido hubiese sido producido al ras de sus talones. Tenía que voltear, tenía que tantas cosas, más todas le producían temor, sin embargo, manteniéndose como estaba solo se sentía aún más expuesta.

Solo noto la falta de aire cuando este volvió a ingresar con fuerza en sus pulmones, aquel sonido había provenido de la cocina, pero también significaba otra cosa: era peligroso volver por donde vino.

Busco refugio detrás del sillón, aquel que siempre le había parecido el espacio perfecto para ocultarse en sus juegos infantiles, mas en este momento solo le parecía un lugar con demasiados puntos por los cuales ser descubierta. Sentía que aquel deforme rostro aparecería justo por aquel lugar por el que no estuviese mirando. Marcar el número de emergencias fue más difícil de lo que jamás hubiese creído. Tres simples dígitos, de los cuales si no fuese por el recordatorio lleno de marcas y corazones que había escrito papa, no hubiesen sido recordados debido al nerviosismo. A cada compás del sonido de espera sentía como aumentaba la opresión de su estómago, y la sensación de escalofríos de su espalda la obligo a apoyarse contra la espalda del mueble en busca de la seguridad de que al menos no sería atacada por ese punto.

Nunca sintió que un " _hola_ " fuese algo tan acogedor, aun si provenía de un objeto inanimado y fuese dicho con la frialdad típica de una operaria la cual, había seguido su frase con palabras las cuales Maka no llego a comprender del todo.

 _-_ _Ayuda_

Aquella palabra detuvo las preguntas de la persona al otro lado de la línea, quien pudo identificar con aquel susurrado y entrecortado pedido la edad aproximada de quien realizaba la llamada. Con esto su calibre de preguntas cambio, esperando escuchar una versión simple pero urgente de los hechos que hayan obligado a llamar a una criatura.

 _-_ _Hay un monstruo en mi casa, tengo miedo_

Capaz las palabras indicadas habrían cambiado los hechos, capaz, si aquel asaltante hubiese elegido algún otro método para cubrirse el rostro, tal vez si hubiera encendido las luces más temprano, si su padre no hubiese ido a trabajar, si mamá estuviese en casa. Pero la respuesta del otro lado de la línea fue una pequeña risa y un divertido

 _-_ _Todos los monstruos se esfuman al encender las luces_

En el fondo supo que había algo errado en la aseveración de la operaria, pero después de todo ella era la adulta, ella era por quien desesperadamente se había arriesgado por comunicarse…

Ella encendió las luces. Unos pesados pasos se apresuraron hasta donde se encontraba. La piel se diferenció de la máscara y el monstruo había desaparecido. Aquella operaria tenía razón. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, la realidad la asusto aún más que aquella oscuridad decorada de fantasía. Al fin rompió aquel silencio que estuvo guardando por todo ese tiempo y se permitió llorar libremente por ultima vez. Porque ella en realidad no estaba sola, y aquello fue lo que mas miedo le causo.

Holaaa, este es mi primer fanfic. Motivos? Me invadio la inspiracion? Al fin decidi cuamplir las mil autopromesas de escribir algo? y... podria decirse que si, pero el verdadero motivo es que necesitaba escribir esta pesadilla. porque si. me levante tipo 5 a.m. y no volvi a pegar un ojo por el trauma que me quedo (cabe destacar que no soy demasiado valiente y en mi sueño enserio fue traumante) por eso yo misma me sorprendi escribiendo algo de "terror"porque quiero que sepan que si logre transmitir una minima pisca de mi pesadilla ya me siento totalmente realizada. Mas si lo lei ochenta veces antes de publicar porque no queria escribir de manera sosa. Cabe destacar que mi sueño no tenia el tema de la familia y termino cuando "prendi"la luz. pero bueno. un saludo y si llegaron hasta aca Gracias por leer!


End file.
